


if i hear your voice i'll be fine

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mute!Michael, oh god why did i do this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hated when Luke did this, said the 'L' word. Said the three words that made the mute boy's heart shatter.<br/>Because he knew that he'd never be able to say it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i hear your voice i'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from it legit took me no more than twenty minutes to write I just really needed soft, quiet Michael being sad.  
> What is wrong with me.  
> Title from These Four Walls by Little Mix.  
> Head over to hemmingscliffords on tumblr and send me requests for oneshots, I'm still taking those.  
> Sorry if I tore your heart out.

Luke's been in love with the silent boy with the bright blue eyes since he was twelve years old.

He's stunning. A rainbow of colours run through his hair, a new one every month. When he's sad, his eyes turn this beautiful shade of green, all red rimmed and bloodshot. He wears these big, cosy jumpers, arms on them so long that he has to bunch them up in his fists, and he always has on the same pair of tattered black doc martens.

He's so perfect.

The perfect boy currently had his head on Luke's lap, as he gazed up at the blonde through hooded eyes, clutching his notepad tight to his chest.

Luke was running his hand through Michael's hair, scratching at his scalp lightly, and the boy with the lilac hair was practically purring, keening up into the touch.

"I love you," Luke whispered, unable to contain his fond smile as he looked down at the adorable boy.

Michael hated when Luke did this, said the 'L' word. Said the three words that made the mute boy's heart shatter.

Because he knew that he'd never be able to say it back.

Michael grabbed his pen, jotting down a scribble of _'I love you too'_ with a little loveheart, holding it up for Luke to see.

If anything, Luke's fond smile just grew wider as he read the little message.

The older boy sighed, setting the notepad down on the floor, clinging to Luke's free hand, lacing their fingers together as he brought their hands up to his face, kissing Luke's.

Michael refused to let himself cry.

It hadn't always been this way. Michael could speak until he was nine years old. One day, out of the blue, he began to stutter. The stutter got worse and before he knew it, he couldn't speak at all.

Life really did kick Michael in the ass.

When Michael met Luke, his whole life changed. Luke was sweet and kind and didn't pick on Michael and he'd clamber into bed next to him and cuddle when they had sleepovers. Luke was just _good_.  
Michael just knew right from the start that Luke was the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. And when Luke reciprocated the feelings when they were fourteen and fifteen, Michael could've died happily, right there on the spot.

Their first time was scary for the both of them. It wasn't planned, but it was perfect. Luke was so sweet, so careful. Michael hated himself for not being able to moan, not being able to tell Luke how good he made him feel.

Now, at the ages of eighteen and nineteen, Michael is afraid that Luke will want to leave him. That he'll eventually have enough of Michael and the deafening silence and leave. Michael woke every day expecting it to happen, expecting that Luke wasn't going to be there. Almost accepting it.  
Michael released Luke's hand, grappling for the notepad on the floor, scribbling down a note hastily and holding it up for Luke to see;

_You'll leave me one day, won't you?_

Luke's breath hitched, his fingers stopped running through Michael's hair, his face fell. "Why would I ever leave you?" Luke asks quietly, after a second of heart stopping silence.  
Michael pulled himself up off of Luke's lap, sitting up properly and crossing his legs Indian-style, propping the notepad on his knee. Yet another message was written;

_Everyone else did... I'm giving you an easy out, Luke. If you want to go, you can go. You're too good for me._

Luke cupped Michael's face in his hands, leaned forward and captured Michael's puffy lips in a soft kiss, "I. Love. You. I'm. Never. Going. To. Leave." He whispers, punctuating each word with a kiss, "I've been in love with you since the ninth grade, _fuck_. That's never going to change. Ever."

A sad smile made its way onto Michael's face as he clung to Luke's shoulders, clung on for dear life.

He didn't believe any of what Luke said, but he'd take it.


End file.
